Naruto's luck with girls
by ng jun cheng
Summary: Naruto is the Jiraya's proud protege and student. A lot of girls is attracted to him because of his training he received. Who he is in love with and which girl will be brave enough to seduce him. Rated M for lemon scene. Since Naruko is not Naruto real sister, Will they get married in the future or not
1. Chapter 1

It's the day of hidden leaf village graduation day and the team announcement

Iruka: I have the team parings over here. One team is a four man team, the rest is three man team

Time skip !5 minutes later

Iruka: Squad 7. Naruto Uzumaki

Naruto: huh?

Iruka: Naruko uzumaki

Naruko: yeah, brother, we got on the same team

Iruka: Sakura haruno

Sakura: Oh, yeah

Iruka: And hinata hyuuga

Hinata: all right.

Ino: Iruka sensei, it's not fair, why do Sakura and hinata get to be in naruto's team

Iruka: If any of you is unhappy of the team up, please approach the Hokage

Hokage's tower

Ino and tenten: Lord hokage, it's unfair

Sarutobi: What is unfair, my two kunoichi

Both: We wanted to be on Naruto-kun's team too

Sarutobi: That so, fine, i will make amendments to the team ups

End of part 1


	2. Chapter 2

Both; thanks, lord hokage

Sarutobi: It's ok, no need to worry

After a while in classroom

Iruka: sorry for holding your back when it's lunch time, but i received new update, Ino yamanaka and tenten will be in squad 7 too

Every girls: What!

Iruka: no need to shout, class. Now that the news is delivered, class dismissed

Naruto: what happened to make old man sarutobi change his mind so quickly. i better go ask him after school

During lunch

Naruto was chased by a group of girls led by sakura

Naruto: Now, if i were a boy being chased by a group of girls while having lunch, where would i go and hide? Got It, the male toilet.

Naruto is hiding inside toilet just next to the classroom

Sakura and the group of girls is outside the toilet

Sakura: girls, naruto is very clever, he managed to hide himself. We need to find out where he is

Ino: Wait a minute.

'uh oh' thought naruto

Ino: Based on what i know girls, is it safe to assume that Naruto is hiding from us until after lunch is over

Hinata: Yeah, if he's late, he won't be able to meet up with our jonin sensei.

Ino: i guess it's also safe to assume that he don't want to be caught by us before lunch is over. If that's true, he would go to somewhere where it's very near to the classroom so he won't be late in going back to class and can't be caught by girls. I can think of only 1 place, that fit all of those requirement

Sakura: Of course, The boy's toilet

Ino: Correct, This time, naruto have been right under our noses.

Girls: Let's go rob his virginity now.

Naruto: Wall Passing jutsu

Naruto is back in class

end of part 2

Poll

I will choose two person to be pregnant with naruto's child

1) Sakura

2) Ino

3) Tenten

4) Shizune

5) hinata

6) Hanabi

7) Temari

So waiting for your poll

ja ne

Naruto's luck with girls


	3. Chapter 3

It's incredible.

I received the result from the reviews i got from the readers and the private messages i got from various readers. the result is out

Sakura: 20 votes

Ino: 15 votes

Tenten: 10 votes.

Shizune: 25 votes. The highest so far

Hinata: 20 votes.

Hanabi: 25 votes. The highest so far

Temari: 5 votes. Ouch

The finalised choice is being made

Shizune and hanabi.

Thanks for your votes.

Ja Ne


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4, Yes or no, Girl's answers

The girls managed to break down the door to the boys's toilet, but

Sakura: He's not even here

Every girls: How come

Ino: It looks like he know the wall passing jutsu

Sakura: The jutsu that allow you to pass through wall, right

Ino: Correct, That mean he can allow pass through sharp weapon that is thrown at him.

Hinata: Hey, i got it

Every girls: What is it

Hinata: Naruto must already have a crush on someone if he keep avoiding us, isn't it

Ino: Why didn't i think of that? I am such a idiot, so what are we supposed to do right now

Hinata: Why don't we ask Naruto about Who he is in love with

All of the girls nodded on the idea

Class bell rings

Naruto is in class already

Iruka: Girls, i need to talk to all of you

Every girls stood up

Iruka: You all have been chasing after Naruto during lunch, right

Every girls: How did you know

Iruka: Naruto conplained about this to the hokage

Sakura: We went over board, didn't we

Iruka: You know, by right. The hokage should expelled all of you

Every girls: WHAT!

Iruka: But By left, The hokage Decided to give you one chance

Every girls: Huh?

Iruka: Because Naruto Asked the Hokage to forgive you all and he will settle this himself

Every girls: How?

Iruka: The Incident started because of all of you have a crush on Naruto, Am i rght or wrong

Sakura: Yup

Iruka: So Naruto told The hokage that he already have a crush on two person

Every girls: Who

Iruka: I am not done talking, Most of you don't know this yet, Naruto is the Forth Hokage's Kids

Every girls: No Way, What about Naruko

Iruka: As The hokage's son, He can marry the maximum of three wives for Naruto, Naruko is the adopted daughter, so he can also get married to Naruto since the both of

them is not related by blood. And Naruto will tell you all who is he in love with

Every girls: Who will it be

Iruka: I don't know, Naruto rufused to even tell me or the hokage. He said that he will tell us all at the hokage building later after school

After school

every girls is gathered at the hokage building

Naruto: Let me tell you girls something, i am going to choose who i want as my wives right now

Every girls: Huh

Hokage: I decided to step down and let Naruto take over as Hokage, But before he do that, he must choose his three wives

Naruto: Iruka-sensei, Can you Read out this for me

Iruka: Sure, Let's see. the girls i wanted as my wives: Hanabi, Shizune and Naruko

Hanabi, Shizune and Naruko: Really.

Naruto Nodded

Naruko: Wait, we were brother and sister, isn't that considered incest

Iruka and hokage: Nope, Since you were not related by blood

Naruko: Huh

Iruka: You were Adopted by Minato when you were still a baby, You were not Minato's Real daughter

Naruko: So, it's ok

Iruka nodded

Naruko: Yay

All other girls: Ok

End of chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Time skip to 5 years later

Team 7 all separated since they are Jonin and have a team to lead

A few days after the mission

they are gathered by their sensei, kakashi

Girls: What is it, kakashi-sensei

Kakashi: Just heard some rumors

Naruto: What about

Kakashi: About a few my students is about to became mothers

Naruko and the other girls hit naruto on the head playfully

Naruto: Ow, what was they for, you guys

Naruko: You know what for, We asked you not to tell, but do you listen, Nope!

Kakashi: So, it's not a rumors, It's true?

The girls nodded

Kakashi: Well, naruto you lucky bastard, you need to look after them a lot more

Naruto: i know, but something's weird

Girls: What is it

Naruto: Kakashi-sensei, Just now you said that the whole village knows about naruko, shizune and hanabi's pregnancy, correct

Kakashi nodded

Naruto: I only told one person only, i thought i could trust him

Girls: Who?

Naruto: Sasuke

Girls: So?

Naruto: He's the only one i told also

Girls: i get it, you thought you could trust him, right

Naruto: Yup

Girls: What now?

Naruto was giving off killing intent powerful enough to kill a Kage, if looks could kill

Naruto: What do you think

The girls Shugged their shoulder

Naruto: Sending him to Hell, what else

Kakashi: Poor sasuke, hope he can survive from your nine-tail Rasengan

End of chapter 5


End file.
